1. Field
One or more aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-view image display apparatus and a control method thereof, a controller, and a multi-view image generation method, and, more particularly, to providing an autostereoscopic multi-view image display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and distributed. A display apparatus, such as a television (TV), etc., has continued to be developed.
Display apparatuses with a high-quality performance may display various kinds of content. In particular, stereoscopic display systems through which 3-dimensional (3D) contents may be viewed have been developed and distributed.
A stereoscopic display apparatus may be realized as various types of display apparatuses, such as a 3D TV, various types of monitors, a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a personal computer (PC), a set-top PC, a tablet PC, an electronic frame, a kiosk PC, etc. Also, 3D display technology may be used in homes and various fields requiring 3D imaging, such as science, medicine, design, education, advertisement, computer games, etc.
A stereoscopic display system may be generally classified into an autostereoscopic system that enables 3D viewing without glasses and a stereoscopic system that enables viewing 3D with glasses.
The stereoscopic system may provide a satisfactory 3D effect, but a viewer must use glasses. Since the autostereoscopic system enables a 3D image to be viewed without glasses, a desire to develop the autostereoscopic system has continued.
An existing autostereoscopic system has a problem of image quality deterioration due to an optical structure thereof.